A skype call
by EgderpandStridork
Summary: A few weeks with not talking, and a skype call goes naughty.


Finally! John had finally gotten home from a long day of school and it was time to pester his boyfriend. He hadn't been able to talk to him for a few weeks due to finals, but now that they are over, yahoo! John rushed to his room, throwing his backpack on his bed and sliding into his desk chair. He opened his laptop and was instantly messaged by Dave.

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 15:13 -

[TG] hey john!

[EB] hey dave, how was your day?

[TG] erm….same ole' same ole' cool business at school

John obviously knew that was a lie, but he'd talk to him about it later, seeing as right now he just wanted to talk to his boyfriend about normal things.

[EB] right, sounds awesome.

[EB] oh I got permission from dad to fly out there in about three weeks.

[TG] really? That's sick. So sick I could start rapping yo

[EB] no dave. no.

[TG] aw fine. but that's still so long yo

[EB] I know but it's better than never

[TG] I guess. I miss you like crazy though. Just thinking about yo-

[TG] nevermind that.

[EB] no I want to know now. Thinking about me gets you what?

[TG] I said it's nothing

[EB] Dave I want to know.

[TG] Fine get on skype and I'll show you.

- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 15:13 -

That was mysterious, Dave was never really like that towards John. He was usually straight forward. He shrugged, opening up skype and logging in. He rarely used skype, only when the two wanted alone time. A message popped up on his screen.

"Dave Strider is calling."

He clicked answer and there Dave was.

"Dave!" John said, smiling, adjusting his glasses. "I've missed you so much!" Dave blushed, "I've missed you too, fuck Egbert. I forgot how fucking cute you were." John also blushed, hiding his face a bit. "No, no. Don't hide your face." Dave has smiled, "But, I'm blushing, Dave!" John pouted, uncovering his face. "That's ok, I like that." He chuckled, smiling at John. "Oh, right, what was it you wanted to tell me?" John was curious by now; he hated not being told things. "Oh right, well…" Dave's face went red, as he looked away. "Dave are you alright? Are you not feeling good?" John asked, putting his face up to the screen. "I'm fine Egbert. It's just…." Dave got up, he was in his boxers, a very noticeable erection showing.

Johns face went red. "Every time I think of you, John, I just get so fucking turned on. Your adorable face, your cute stomach, your everything." John was speechless by now, they had cybered maybe twice, but they hadn't webcamed, just instant messaged each other. Dave sat back down again, "You probably think I'm disgusting don't you?" he covered his face in shame. You snap out of your daze, focusing on him. "N-no! Not at all Dave…it's actually…" you hesitate a second, not sure what to say. "It's actually really hot…knowing you get hard just _thinking _of me."

They were both silent for a second, not knowing what to say after that last comment. "Look, I'd be ok with…doing a webcam cyber…" John trailed off at the end , but Dave perked up, his eyes glistening. "R-really? I mean you don't have to!" "I know I don't have to, but I want to." He blushed slightly, putting his hand behind his head. "Well fuck Egbert, I didn't think you had it in you." Dave smiled, getting close to the screen. "Would ya' stop callin' me Egbert and call me by my name?" John asked, annoying. "Sure thing sweetcheeks." Dave took a moment to laugh. "You know I don't _HAVE_ to do this." Dave instantly stopped, "Right right."

"So what do we do…?" John asked, he wasn't even sure what to do. "Well…let's start by taking off our boxers?" John nodded, slipping off his pants and his boxers, as Dave did the same. _Damn was Dave big_, but John was surprisingly bigger. "Fuck John, you're huge! Just…just thinking of that monster inside me…" Daves member grew harder, as he wrapped a hand on it, pumping it very slowly. Watching Dave made Johns member become erect, "J-john, would you like it if I'd talk dirty to you?" John blushed, nodded slightly, he was too nervous to speak. "Alright, put your hand on your cock babe…" Dave commanded seductively. John did as told, with that Dave replied. "Close your eyes, pretend it's me pumping that _big, juicy, cock of yours. _" John let out a slight groan, "Whatever you do to yourself, imagine it's me doing it to you." Dave smirked, blushing. John opened his eyes, pointing the webcam down to his member.

Dave watched as his boyfriend fondled himself, while of course, he did the same. He let out a low moan with Johns name on it. "J-johnn…" It sent shivers down John's spine as he started to pump a bit faster, but still at a slow steady pace. "Baby, point your webcam down a bit, I want to see all of you." John pleaded, with a low voice. Dave did as asked and pointed it down, his whole body was visible now. He took of his shades setting them aside, you could see the pleasure in his face, that sent John strong vibes. John started to pump a bit faster, with that Dave stuck a finger in his entrance, moaning out Johns name. "Sh-shit Dave, you're so fucking sexy," he breathed out as Dave stuck another two fingers in, three fingers in him now. "Th-thanks John." His voice was low, barely keeping stable.

The two kept on that for a while, until they started reaching their climax. John was pumping his member harder and faster by now, while Dave was doing the same, except with three fingers in his ass. "Sh-shit John! I think I'm going to cum soon." He breathed, slumping down in his chair. "Me too baby, me too, you just keep on fingering that ass like it's me inside of you. _In, out, in, out_." John repeated to Dave. He started thrusting his fingers in faster as he pumped his member even faster. "I-I'm cumming John! FUCK!" He moaned out, his head leaning back. John did the same, moaning out Daves name. "D-DaaVVEEE~" He let out, as they both shot their load, getting it all over themselves.

They both sat there for a second, breathing, catching their breath. "I love you, Stridork." John smiled, chuckling at his remark. "I love you too, Egderp." Dave winked, smiling as well. John grabbed a few tissues wiping off the cum he had released, damn, that was a lot. Dave did the same, disposing of the tissues; he pulled up his boxers, pointing the webcam up again to his face. "Man, I can't wait to see you." Dave smiled, as John adjusted his webcam to his face. "Me neither, I can't wait to hug your adorable ass self then fuck that ass." John blushed, laughing at his own comment again. "You need to stop laughing at your own statements." Dave pouted, blushing insanely. "Sorry babe," John looked at the bottom of his laptop, _"7:18"_ they had been webcaming for a little over four hours. "Sorry shit babe, I kept you up late. It's 10 over there right?" Dave nodded, "It's ok though, I got to spend some time with you atleast." John nodded, blowing a kiss to Dave. He caught it, blowing one right back.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright?" Dave nodded, "Alright. I love you, John." He smiled, "I love you too." With that they hung up and closed their laptops. John sat there, thoughts swimming in his head about Dave. He couldn't wait to see him. With that, he got up and grabbed his backpack. In the meanwhile, he's got homework to do, so until then, thinking would have to wait.


End file.
